Naive Plant Meets Mean Moth King
by sotroublesomeST
Summary: i was assighned to write a story about a plant, that was naive, that fixed something, in a unique way, and this is what i came up with. just to let you know. i do make fun of the charactors, but it's all in good fun. R&R plse!


**this was...something i wrote as an assighnment in school. so...yeah. hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own toru, or kyo (i wish!), or yuki (i double wish!), or akito, OR fruits basket. all credits goes to original owners **

**Faruba Naive Plant Meets Mean Moth King**

Once upon a time in the very distant future, where plant's had minds of their own, animals behave like humans, and big insects have anger issues (that think their gods……………but their really not). Oh! And did mention that the humans were being mean to the environment, so they fought back, and now theirs no humans left.

Anyway moving on. Their was a sweet little rice plant named Toru. She was fun and fancy free, (a little spacey) but she had a big heart and wanted to help everyone she could. She lives on a ranch with three problematic companions. The ill-tempered cat Kyo, the poor self-esteemed rat Yuki, and the lazy but always fun, doggy, Shigure.

Well, all seems like a normal day, when the "space cadet" is as naïve as a new born! "Oh look a wasp!" said Toru unaware at the fact that it was going to sting her any minute. Toru was about five inches tall, green straight leaves all the way up to the rice grain which was brown. She had big beautiful blue eyes, which was staring at the wasp with confusion. "Why are you so angry? Can I help you?" she reaches for the wasp's nose. The very tempered Kyo jumped in front of the wasp and in fear the wasp flew away. "Geese! Are you mad? That wasp was about to sting you!" yelled Kyo as he turned his head to shout at her. Kyo stood about eight inches tall, with orange fur, and flaming red eyes glaring at Toru. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help--" she was cut off by purple eyes, and lavender gray furred rat, by the name of Yuki "you must remember Toru, that trying to help someone that doesn't want to be helped is very futile." "and you know this from experience don't you….." a very dark grey Shigure with black eyes with a very devious look on his face as he looks to Kyo "don't you Kyo?" at the sound of this Kyo's hair stood on end, his anger rising by the minute. "What you say!?" growled Kyo trying to control his temper. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all" said Shigure in a sarcastic tone. Kyo was about to say some "smart" retort, to comeback him. When suddenly out of nowhere, their was an evil laugh.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!" said a moth behind them. "You shall all die!!" there was a bleak silence……"huh?" was everyone's answer. Because this moth was very lame! He's the kind of bad guy you come across in the batman and robin shows. Joker lame was written all over him. Then Toru being Toru decided to ask the "evil" moth "why do want to kill every one?" the evil moth stopped in his tracks. "What?" responded the moth with clinched teeth annoyed. "well, you must have a reason for wanting to kill everyone……don't you?" Toru asked very honestly. "Well, no" grumbled the moth. "but I am the great Akito!!" the great moth Akito looked around, no one moved. "You must fear me! You must adore me!" at this point the guys couldn't hold it in any longer, the laughed their heads off. "HA HA, are you kidding? Fear YOU! Ha don't make me laugh!" Kyo said Hilariously. Akito was starting to get really mad now. In a rush of madness he quickly pushed the others out of the way and grabbed the first person he ran into, it was Yuki. "Hey! Stop!" shouted Shigure but it was too late, Yuki was already in Akito's arms with a flower thorn in his hand. "Oh why me? Why me?" shouted Yuki with such pettiness in his voice. "No! You can't do this!" came a plea from Toru. "Oh yes I can! I will!" Akito placed the thorn higher on Yuki's neck, Yuki whimpered. "you were never loved were you?" at Toru's words Akito lowered the thorn. "no" he said and soon in shock drops Yuki on the ground. Kyo and Shigure runs to Yuki to see if he's okay.

In the far off distance the "Yuki fan club" sees Yuki, and at first they are all like "oh it's Yuki!" then they see he's hurt. They all gasp in horror, and run like a herd of cattle. "Oh no! Yuki! Yuki's hurt, we have to take action!" "hit girls" and they do their little Yuki chant (like rabid fan girls do) and start to charge to where Yuki was. "It is I Ayame to the rescue!" out of no where a grey, golden eye snake blocks the girl's path, not only tripping them but, scaring off them off as well. Yuki sees his brother and sighs "what is he doing here?" "Why I'm here to save you of cores!" said Ayame proud fully. "What? What's Ayame doing here?" said a spaced out Toru in the distance. "hello? Focus me! Remember?" Akito reminded annoyed. "oh right! It's okay to feel sad and lonely, but it's not okay to get revenge" Akito looks to the ground confused. "I mean think about it I'm a rice plant no one liked me until I found my friends, you do have a plum, you just haven't had anyone to tell you that you do." Toru explained. Akito grew even more confused, then Toru took his hand and said meaningfully. "everyone has plum, no one is the same, everyone has a plum that makes them different, and It's stuck on their back so you can't see it. but others can. No one had told you, that you have a plum, but you do! I see right there on your back". She pointed to Akito's back, then Akito started to tear up and then he said through tears "I have a plum?" "yes you have a plum" Toru said with a smile.

Knowing that Akito's problem is solved Toru said goodbye to Akito with smile. And do to Yuki's injuries they had to go see Dr. Sea horse, which as usual he shook his head and said "you were just here a day ago!" "I know" said Toru with a smile. So then he treats Yuki's injuries, they go back home and again things get back to normal. "AAAAHHHH!!" "I thought I told you to stay away from the Wasps!" well, as normal as a space cadet's life can be.


End file.
